Hanging By A Moment
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Series of one-shots consisting of missing scenes between Sam and Mercedes throughout the entire series. Ratings changed! Prompts welcome!
1. City of Angels

**Author's Note: Hello again! So, I've decided to do a series of one-shots based off of missing scenes between Samcedes that I think we were completely cheated out of during the series. I'm really peeved that the show turned into the Rachel and Kurt show and we lost the journey of a few members the cast * _cough Mike and Mercedes cough_ *.**

 *** _clears throat_ * Anyway, I do accept prompts so if there are any scenes between our favorite couple that you felt needed to be delved further into or if you just want to add a scene then send me a message and I'll see what I can come up with.**

* * *

 **Season 5, Episode 11, City of Angels**

After her pep talk with Marley, Mercedes sent the girl downstairs to get ready for the results of their performance. She walked the expanse of the roof, nervous herself. A lot was riding on this one and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as they danced around, her throat dry and constricted. She didn't think the Glee club could have been any better. She would always have a soft spot for the original members, but this performance and it's dedication to Finn exceeded a whole new level of talent.

A shift in the air caused her to look skyward and she felt her eyes close slowly, humming a few notes to herself as she crossed her arms under her bust. The butterflies in her tummy slowly dissipated. She would occasionally do this when she thought about him, it made her feel closer to him, like she could sense his presence around her. She and Finn were never really close, but the Glee club was always her second family and he was like a brother to her and he was their fearless leader. His judgement may have been clouded a few times, especially when it came to Rachel Berry, but for the most part, he was the one giving pep talks and trying to do what was best for the club as a whole, what was best for his friends.

Her eyes popped open when the door to the roof creaked and someone joined her. Turning slowly, Mercedes' eyes settled on the face of Sam Evans. The butterflies in her stomach were back, but for a completely different reason. She and Sam had been broken up for months now and she was more than aware of his escapades while she was in LA. The stories she heard of him were surprising. What happened to that boy that was dead-set on winning her back after a brief summer fling? The boy who put her name in lights for the first time, the boy who kissed her in an empty classroom after posting a video of her singing online to show her that she should have faith and go for her dreams?

Looking at him now, she knew that he was no longer that boy. In the absence of Finn, he had morphed into a man. He already had to grow up quickly due to his parent's misfortunes two years back, but he still held that innocence in his green eyes. Now, he was a shell. His long hair pushed off his face and his shoulders back, stiff. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked weary, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Or was it the pressure of living up to someone who guided him in his two years at McKinley? Someone who introduced him to Glee club and his friends, someone who was no longer with them, so now Sam felt the need to fill his shoes?

When his eyes finally settled on her, he let out a curse. "Shit."

Mercedes' eyebrows shot up in surprise and she stepped towards him. "That wasn't exactly the best greeting I've gotten, but under the circumstances, I'll allow it."

His brows furrowed, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Circumstances?"

She rolled her eyes and gestured around them. "Ya know, the competition?"

His shoulders slumped slightly and his gazed dropped to the ground beneath him. "Right." After a small sigh, he lifted his head again. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just..." he trailed off, looking out over the rooftops of LA. "I'm stressed out."

She nodded her understanding, taking another step in his direction. She studied his face and opened her mouth to say something, but the ringing of his cellphone stopped her. He took the object out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"We're gathering for the results. I've gotta go," he told her and then like a flash he was off the roof, the door slamming behind him.

Mercedes sighed, slowly following him, her stomach in knots.

* * *

They didn't win. The stupid robots won. She calls them robots because she was too upset and annoyed to even acknowledge what their team was actually called. Shaking her head, Mercedes wrapped her arms around herself as she stood outside the venue, the warm LA weather doing nothing to shake the chills and goosebumps from her body. The Glee club was in a show circle currently and she was allowing them their privacy, knowing their crestfallen faces would be walking out any moment so, she needed to gather herself, to ready herself for the support they needed.

She had stolen a few selfish moments in the bathroom 10 minutes prior, but the tears were now dry on her face. She needed to be the strong one right now. She needed to lift the burden from their shoulders, from _his_ shoulders.

A minute later, the young members began exiting the building towards the bus so they could head back to their hotel for their last night in LA. She tallied each member in her head, including Mr. Schue and came up short by one. She knew exactly who was missing.

"Where's Sam?" Mercedes asked after pulling back from Mr. Schue's hug.

Her former teacher looked towards the door, an even sadder look gracing his eyes, if that was even possible. "He, um, he said he'll be along in a minute. He's taking it pretty hard." She fixed him with a look and he sighed. "I think he could really use a friend right now."

She understood the underlying of his words. Sam had plenty of friends, but he didn't need them right now. He needed her. She nodded her head at him and told him she'd be right back.

Mercedes found him in a corridor, leaning against the wall between the Men's and Women's restrooms. His hands were in his pockets once again and his eyes were closed tightly. She remembers a time when they were dating that he told her when he was overwhelmed he would shut his eyes and wish he could teleport like some of his favorite superheroes to somewhere peaceful and calming.

She approached him slowly, the clack of his heels echoing down the walkway. She watched his body stiffen even more as he stood up straight and cracked open his reddened eyes. Her heart swelled and she bit her lip to keep her emotions in check. She barely recognized the broken boy before her.

Their eyes met and his watered over again. In a second he was latched on to her, his sobs wracking his body. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly and kissed his hair over and over again. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. He kept mumbling words, but his voice was muffled by his sobs and her shoulder.

Forgetting their distance and their separated status, she whispered, "What, baby? What are you saying?"

"I f-failed. I tried my best, but I s-still... I failed him."

This time she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes and she squeezed him even tighter. "You didn't fail, Sammy," she reassured him. "You didn't fail anyone. Like you said, you did your absolute best and we all saw that. He would have been so proud of you, baby. So proud."

He continued to cry into her for a little bit while she removed his hair from his ponytail and ran her fingers soothing through his long locks. When his sobs turned into sniffles, he pulled away from her slowly, almost unwillingly.

"Thank you," he croaked, his voice sore from his long day of singing and emotional outbursts.

She shook her head and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm always here for you, Sammy. Okay?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded, letting a soft smile appear on his lips when she gently prodded his side, one of his tickle spots.

"We should get you on that bus, I wouldn't want anyone to worry."

They both turned and began walking down the hallway. Mercedes felt the familiar butterflies flutter in her stomach once again when she felt him slip his hand inside of hers, his long fingers lacing together with her small ones.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Gah! So not where I wanted this one to finish, but I have to leave in like three minutes for work. Lol I hope you all enjoy! And send me some requests! Thank you! PS- All mistakes are mine - I don't have a beta and I literally type as I go.**


	2. Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you so much everyone for the amazing reviews! I received a few prompts and I'm really excited to get started on them! It's been a crazy past few days with the holidays, but I feel like I'm finally able to write again. So, here is the next installment!**

 _ **Prompt : Stolen Kisses**_

* * *

 **Season 3, Episode 16: Saturday Night Glee-ver**

Mercedes stared the computer screen in shock, shaking her head back in forth. "I can't believe you did this for me." She looked at the adorably excited blonde boy sitting next to her. "Why?"

Sam glanced up at her, a small smile forming on his lips, his eyes dancing. "Because I believe in you and what you could become. Now, complete strangers believe in you, too. You just need a find a way out to LA and do your thing." He paused for a moment, watching her facial expressions closely. "It's time for this dream to stop being a dream and become a reality." He looked back at the computer, reading a few comments. "Listen to them, they all wanna buy your album." He caught her eyes again and smiled at her grin. "So, do I. You ain't no skim milk, baby. You're the cream rising to the top."

She let out a tiny laugh right before she watched him lean in. Sam placed his hand along the side of her cheek, his fingers brushing her ear as he captured her lips. Mercedes leaned into him, her hand rising up to hold his arm in place. He seemed to be frozen in place, afraid that if he moved too quickly that she would retreat and run away from him again. He wasn't expecting to feel her tongue brush gently against his bottom lip.

He slowly opened his mouth and moaned when she slipped her tongue inside to caress his. Only when air became a necessity did they part. He opened his eyes and watched as hers fluttered and then settled on his. A small grin tugged at her lips before she leaned in this time, kissing him again. This continued for a few moments, until the school bell ringing interrupted them and reminded them of where they were.

Pulling away from their final kiss, Mercedes leaned her forehead against his. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you, too." He nuzzled her nose with his before they simultaneously parted and stood up to leave school. As they exited the classroom, Sam slipped his hand inside of hers, their fingers entangling together.

* * *

 **Season 3, Episode 21: Nationals**

Sam jogged down the hallways of the hotel, reading the numbers on the doors in search of the room Mercedes was in. They had finally settled down and gotten their shit together downstairs and decided to take a 20 minute break to cool off. Sam used this opportunity to search for his girlfriend and make sure she was okay. He heard the other girls saying that Ms. Sylvester was taking care of her, something of which he was not at all comfortable. He needed to see for himself to determine whether or not she was in good hands.

Stopping at a door, he glanced both ways down the hallway before pressing his ear to the cool wood. He listened for a minute and after not hearing any voices or movement, he swiped the key card that he asked Quinn to borrow and entered the room as quietly as possible. The lights were off and the shades were drawn to keep any sunlight out of the room. He squinted in the darkness and used his cell phone for light. The first bed on his right was empty and neatly made, so he took a few steps forward and found a lump in the second bed near the bathroom door.

He tiptoed over to the bed and whispered her name. A soft grunt was his reply and he couldn't help but smile at the sound. He toed off his shoes and pulled the covers back slightly, slipping into the warm sheets with her. She was curled up in a ball, her nightgown tangled around her and her head scarf out of place.

"Sammy," she groaned, her eyes still tightly shut. "What are you doing here?"

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest. "I'm making sure my baby is okay."

Despite her illness, Mercedes snuggled deeper into his embrace. "If Ms. Sylvester comes back, you're dead." When he didn't respond for a moment she opened her eyes and tilted her head back to glance at him.

He dipped his head down swiftly and kissed her lips gently. "You're worth it."

* * *

 **Season 6, Episode 6: What the World Needs Now**

"So, is this, uhhh, Christian Rock guy... is he... ya know... Is he "bigger" than me?"

Mercedes' eyebrows raised and amusement danced in her eyes. "Well, yeah," she nodded nonchalantly. "They call him "Tank", so what do you think?"

"Aw..." Sam grimaced.

"Sorry, Sam," Mercedes held her hands up in her defense. "Mercedes Jones is all about that bass."

"I'm not ready for that," he admitted. "I am not ready to be one-upped by Tank." She let out a laugh and he smiled at her before he pulled his guitar strap over his head and set it on the floor carefully by his feet. A naughty thought ran through his mind and he pursed his lips, wondering how she would react. "So, has he kissed you yet?"

The smile dropped from her lips instantly. "W-what?"

"Tank," he replied with a shrug. "Has he kissed you?" She avoided his gaze and he grinned triumphantly. "I'll take that as a no."

She finally looked at him and noticed the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Sam..." she warned, holding her hand up.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You're seeing him, but he hasn't kissed you. That means you're just friends at the moment."

"I..." She bit her lip as he closed the distance between them on the bench, his hand cupping her cheek. "Sam," she whispered.

He ignored her and dipped his head down, kissing her cheek, then her jaw, the spot on her neck behind her ear, and back again. His mouth finally brushed hers, but that's all it was, a brushing of lips. He watched her through hooded eyes as she waited for him to kiss her properly. When he didn't, she let out a frustrated sound and puckered her lips that extra centimeter so she was now kissing him. He smiled against her lips and opened his mouth when her tongue asked for entrance.

The kiss deepened, their tongues partaking in the familiar dance of dominance. They got lost in their own world momentarily, forgetting everything around them. It was just them, Sam and Mercedes, and their love. His hand moved from her cheek to her neck, his fingers tracing against her collarbone before dipping down and brush against her breast.

Mercedes seemed to come to her senses at that moment and pulled way from him, reaching up and removed his hand from her breast slowly. He hung his head, his breathing labored. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head, holding his hand tightly and kissing his cheek. "Don't be. I'm not." He raised his head and gazed at her guiltily. "I kissed you, Sam."

"Yeah, but I-" She placed her pointer finger on his lip to silence him.

"Our love is very strong," she told him. "Our timing is just wrong."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I hope this is okay. Not sure if this is what you meant _seasalted23_ by stolen kisses, but this is what I came up with. **


	3. Closer Than They Seem

**Author's Note: This was a request by TheAmazingLT: _A one shot of their time as roommates in New York before they started dating again in season 5._**

 **Challenge accepted! Haha Not that it's a challenge, but, yeah, you get what I mean... Anyway... Hope you like!**

* * *

Mercedes collapsed on her recently put together bed, feeling the exhaustion of the day wash over her. She had finally put the finishing touches on her room in her new apartment in New York City. She stayed with Kurt and Rachel last night after arriving in the city that never sleeps before moving into the apartment she leased while she was still back in California days before.

 _Clank!_

" _Fuck_!"

 _Bang!_

" _OW_!"

Letting out a snort of laughter, Mercedes sat up and stalked to her open bedroom door. After a brief conversation with Sam earlier this afternoon, she had officially rented her extra bedroom out to Blaine (after an intense game of Paper, Rock, Scissors between the two boys, that is) while Sam would take the couch. She initially felt bad for him getting stuck with the couch, but he brushed it off, claiming the a couch was still better than a rickety old cot in a Motel room.

Stepping out in the hallway, Mercedes walked to the room next to hers, peeking her head in. She found Sam holding his right hand to his chest with a grimace covering his face while Blaine stood on the opposite side of the room laughing hysterically.

"It's _not_ funny!" Sam exclaimed, sticking his unusually purple and red thumb into his mouth.

Blaine let out another guffaw followed by more laughter. "What's going on?" Mercedes asked, crossing her arms over her chest in amusement.

"He- he just!" Blained howled again, actually resorting to slapping his knee in utter hilarity.

Mercedes raised her eyebrow in amusement, looking to Sam who was still cradling his hand. "Sam?"

"I was hammering a nail in the wall and hit my thumb with the damn hammer!" the blond exclaimed, poking his thumb in her direction so she could see. "That jerk over there is pissing himself laughing because after I hit my thumb, I stood up too quickly and then smacked my head on the shelf!"

At this point, Blaine was on the floor in tears. Despite his obvious pain, Mercedes couldn't contain her smirk. "Let me see." She reached out for him and Sam, hanging his head like a scolded child, stepped towards her with his thumb still out. She examined the injured thumb, taking his hand in hers to make sure there was no serious swelling. "Okay, let's go get you some ice."

A few minutes later, they were both in the kitchen, Sam sitting in a bar stool at the kitchen island, pouting, while Mercedes was wrapping an ice pack in a thin towel. She turned and walked over to him, swiveling his chair with her free hand so he was facing her. She grabbed his hand and held the ice to his thumb. He easily could have done this himself, but both of them ignored that obvious fact.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, the only sounds were coming from above them as Blaine, apparently over his laugh attack at Sam's pain, moved furniture around in his bedroom. When his thumb was good and numb from the ice, she removed it and set in on the counter. "How's your head?"

There was a dull throbbing that resonated in his hairline above his left eye, but he didn't want her to worry, so he shrugged. "It's fine."

She looked at him incredulously and rolled her eyes before she grabbed his cheeks in her hands and tilted his face down to her level, inspecting his head. "This right here?" Her thumb dug in slightly on a small red bump that was barely visible through is dirty blonde hair.

"Ow! Shit, 'Cedes!" He reared back, rubbing the sore spot.

She rolled her eyes again and sighed, grabbing the ice pack. "C'mere," she muttered, making him tilt his head down again so she could hold the pack in place. "Baby."

"Heyyy," he frowned, leaning away from her for a moment before she yanked his head back to her. "I'm hurt, you should feel sorry for me. Especially after Blaine completely ignore me and laughed in my face."

"Sorry," she giggled. "But the image is quite comical. I'm kinda sad that I missed it." He gawked at her and shoved her off gently. She let out a small laugh and set the ice pack down again. She grabbed his hand in hers and brought his thumb to her lips, placing a ghost of a kiss to the tip.

Sam bit his lip, images of Mercedes paying special attention to another part of his that had a tip as well quickly flashed in his mind and he deftly shook his head, trying to rid of the images before he embarrassed himself in front of her. His breath caught in his throat when she dropped his hand and grabbed his cheeks again.. Her plush lips made contact with his second injury and lingered for a second longer than they probably should have. Sam made sure to keep his eyes closed because he just knew that he had a perfect view down her white top from this vantage point and he didn't want to disrespect her like that.

"There," she whispered, pulling herself away from him and taking a step backwards to provide the appropriate amount of distance between them. "Better?" He simply nodded, all words escaping him. "Good," she nodded. "Well, goodnight."

Sam couldn't help but lock his eyes on her generous rear as she walked out of the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway. When he knew he was finally alone he let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders slumping from the exhale of air leaving his lungs. He had it bad for her, he always had. She made it clear that morning that they'd been through a relationship twice and she didn't have any desire to pursue one again, but Sam could not help his feelings towards her. She was his first love, and he'd like to think that he was hers.

Sure, he wouldn't pressure her or anything like he did when she was dating Shane, but he would try his best to put out subtle hints that he still very much loved her and would always be there when she needed him.

* * *

It had taken exactly one week for Mercedes to remember why Sam Evans was her kryptonite. Between his silly impressions, his jokes, his nose-scrunching smile, his routine workout sessions in the living room without a shirt on every morning, his hypnotizing eyes... She was drowning in her strong feelings for him and found herself finding any and every excuse to touch him. Whether it was a touch on his shoulder, a hug goodnight, a brush of their fingers as they passed by each other in the hallway, _anything_.

She told him she didn't want to date him again. Things were complicated enough back in high school, she couldn't imagine how they would be now, especially now that they were living together. One thing was definitely for sure, though; she loved him and she probably always would.

Mercedes turned over in her bed, letting a long and loud sigh escape her lips as she stared at the ceiling at 11 pm on a Sunday night. She willed her thoughts about the blonde occupying the couch one floor below her to disappear and it was only then that she heard the sounds of the TV and a crack of laughter ring in her ears. Blaine was still out with Kurt for their date night so it was just she and Sam. The loud TV probably meant that Sam couldn't sleep either. She kicked off her covers and slipped her feet into her furry boot slippers. After throwing on her thin, black and white robe, Mercedes started to head down the stairs.

Less than 15 minutes later, she was sitting next to Sam under the same blanket and discussing the one thing Mercedes had been trying to avoid talking about since she came to New York two weeks ago.

"Look, you asked a question and I answered it," she demanded as Sam placed his obnoxiously large bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of him. She made a mental note to scold him for wasting their food in the morning. "I just wanna watch the lesbian show about weed and go back to bed."

"Fine," he mumbled, wiping the dribble of milk from his chin. He bunched the blanket in his arms and ignore the roll of her eyes as he took it from her. He chanced a quick glance in her direction as played with her hair, a habit he noticed long ago that she did when she was nervous. He saw out of his peripheral vision that she glanced at him twice and then she was on top of him, his lips captured by hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he placed his free arm on her back, his other one trapped between their bodies. Mercedes tilted her head and kissed him again at a different angle. Sam took a chance and brushed his tongue against her plump bottom lip. Her fingers tangled in the short hair on the back of his neck and she opened her mouth and their tongues met.

They finally parted after a minute, or two... or ten. They each forgot how drugging their kisses could be and couldn't seem to get enough of each other. It wasn't until the sound of a taxi cab door slamming just outside and the jingle of keys in the front door that Mercedes quickly realized she was on top of Sam, kissing the life out of him. She pushed herself up and finished straightening her clothes and hair just as Blaine entered the apartment, whistling to himself.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed with a gleeful smile. "I didn't expect you two to still be up."

Mercedes stood abruptly as Sam wiped his kiss swollen lips discretely. "Yeah, well, I'm actually heading up to bed now. Night!"

She was up the stairs in a flash and Blaine raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "What was that about?"

Sam avoided eye contact with his best friend, turning back to the TV, flipping the box off. "I dunno. Guess she's tired. Me too, actually. So, uh, goodnight." He placed the remote on the table and settled down in the covers that smelled blissfully of Mercedes' perfume. "Can you hit the light on your way upstairs?"

Blaine shook his head, his eyes going back and forth between the staircase where Mercedes disappeared to and the couch. Something was up and he smirked knowingly.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I hope this was okay! I'm sorry if I didn't go further into it than you wanted. I actually was going to add one more scenario between the two before their kiss in Bash, but I decided it would slow this down too much, so I cut it.**

 **Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews!**


	4. Shiver

**Prompt by seasalted23: Shiver**

* * *

His lips were everywhere. Her mouth, her cheek, ear, chin, neck, collarbone; she couldn't keep track anymore. Their breathing was labored and the room was stuffy, the air flow cut off by the closed door and the heat coming from the furnace on the cold New York night. The sheets on their shared bed were rumpled from them rolling around, the pillows strewn about. She felt the toned muscles of his back underneath her cool fingertips, quivering, sending gentle spasms through his heated skin. His hands were at her sides, caressing up and down, up and down, up and down, never straying where she really wanted them most.

She let out a huff of frustration when his mouth parted from hers, but it turned into a low mewling sound when they reattached themselves to the spot just below her ear that practically had her leg shaking from sheer pleasure. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, his hands finally slid up again his thumbs brushed just underneath her breasts that were encased and cradled by her bra.

"Sam," she hissed, silently begging him to move his hands higher. She was sure her nipples were hard enough the cut glass at this point, the material of her lace bra doing nothing to relieve her.

They had only had their sex talk a few days ago. He was willing to wait for her and while she knew it would be hard for him, she never considered how hard it would be for herself. She still wanted to wait until marriage, but damn it all if this didn't feel amazing. Her whole body quaked under his touch. Nothing had felt this good in her whole life and she wasn't sure it would ever feel this good with anyone else but Sam.

The apartment was silent; Blaine was with Kurt and they didn't expect him home for hours. The evening had started slow, a nice dinner, a movie on the couch, and then they traveled upstairs to get ready for bed. The hot make-out session began when Sam exited the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom with nothing but a pair of low-hanging sweatpants on, his hair mussed from his quick shower. Mercedes was already in her poodle printed pajama bottoms, her tank top hung loosely over her bra. She technically preferred to sleep without her bras, but since sharing a room with Sam she decided she would be more comfortable with that extra barrier. Now, she wanted nothing more than to rip the material off her body and say "fuck it!", but she restrained. They were taking it slow.

He had made his way to the bed and she was gazing at him from her spot on the bed, subconsciously biting her bottom lip. He looked hot. And then suddenly she felt it, the small gush between her legs and a shiver crawling up her spine. She wanted him. Badly.

His hands moved back down again and Mercedes almost cried out. She didn't want his hands on her hips or her waist. She wanted them on her breasts. Hell, she wanted his mouth on her breasts. With a strength she had no idea she possessed, Mercedes pushed her hips into is, blatantly ignoring the rod she felt in his pants against her stomach, and pushed his shoulders back, successfully flipping them over so she was now on top. She watched as Sam opened his mouth to say something, surprise reading in his eyes, but then they opened even wider in utter shock a second later, his jaw dropping.

In one swift move, Mercedes clutched the bottom of her shirt and yanked off her tank top, tossing it to the floor. Not a second later, her bra joined the small pile next to the bed. She stared down at him as he stared up at her. Another shiver went through her body, but it was more from the look of complete desire that was in his eyes rather than the sudden chill of the room against her bare breasts. This was the most undressed Mercedes had ever been in front of a man and instead of feeling exposed like she initially though, she felt free, elated, and wanted. And it was all because of Sam Evans.

She leaned over him, her breasts brushing against his warm chest and they both let out involuntary moans before their mouths crashed together. The kiss was messy, a tangle of tongues, teeth clashing, breaths colliding. In the midst of their kiss, she began to sit up, Sam following with her until they were both sitting in the middle of the bed, Mercedes straddling his hips, their mouths never parting. She slid her hands down from his shoulders to his biceps, forearms, and finally his wrists. She guided his hands up from her hips to her breasts, sighing in utter relief when his thumbs flicked across her hardened nipples. She separated from the kiss, tilting her head back as he pinched, squeezed, caressed, rolled, _worked_ her breasts like he was fucking born to do it.

The next thing she knew, Mercedes was on her back again and Sam was trailing kisses down her sternum and to the tops of her generous mounds. She gasped and breathed heavily, her fingers in his hair, tugging, but also keeping him in place. And then his tongue was tracing her areola and Mercedes just about screamed.

"Ffffuck," she breathed out. "That feels so good."

Sam chuckled softly against her for a moment before resuming his teasing, switching from her left breast to her right. In a bold move, he grazed his teeth against the bud and then enveloped it in his mouth, suckling while simultaneously flicking his tongue rapidly.

A loud moan emitted from Mercedes and her she arched her back. Her whole body was on fire, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, and then she was felt bliss. A white heat settled in her stomach and her voice caught, a long gasp leaving her breathless. She was shivering again, tremors moving throughout her whole body.

Sam released her breast with a loud _pop!_ and licked his lips, confused by her sudden rigid body. When he took in the sight of his girlfriend gripping the sheets between her fingers, her muscles still seizing slightly, realization dawned on him.

"Oh _shit_ ," he gasped. "'Cedes, did you just..." She slowly opened her eyes, a smile gracing her lips as she nodded at him. A blush crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks. "Wow."

She laughed, grabbing a stray pillow to cover her face. Sam tugged the pillow from her and tossed it across the room before he laid down next to her, pulling her into his side.

"Uhmm, Sam," she said quietly, her eyes trained on the tent he was sporting. "Do you want me to..."

Sam caught her gaze and shook his head. "No, no. I know you're not ready for that," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "Hell, I'm still in shock with what just happened tonight. Don't worry, I just have to think of horrible things until I... _calm down_." She nodded against his chest and wrapped her arm tighter around his waist. "You're shivering," he commented. "Are you cold? Do you want to get under the covers?"

Mercedes smiled and lifted her head. "I'm not shivering 'cause I'm cold," she told him honestly.

Sam grinned sheepishly and pulled her in for a slow kiss. "I don't think you realize how happy that makes me."

She laughed and smack his chest lightly before laying back down.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, so this was a lot longer than I anticipated. Also a lot dirtier. Haha, well then. Anyway, I hope you like it. I'm surprised that I was able to crank out TWO new chapters of this story today. Which unfortunately means it might be a little while until my next update.**


	5. Someday We'll Be Together

**Author's Note: FRIENDS! Mes amies! I know I've gotten a few prompts from you guys and I PROMISE I will be writing them and posting them soon, but I just got this idea and I HAD to write it down (so of course I ignored my lecture today at school and wrote instead). I hope you like this!**

* * *

"Mercedes Jones has left the building."

The group was silent, staring at the doorway that Mercedes just walked through. Sam's heart was beating so wildly that it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest cavity. Was she seriously going to just say goodbye like that? He understood where she was coming from and that it wasn't necessarily a 'goodbye', more like a 'see you when I see you', but she wasn't even going to acknowledge him individually? He wasn't going to accept that, at all.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled to his friends and then took off up the stairs of the auditorium, two steps at a time. Once out in the hallway, he looked left and then right, but saw no sign of Mercedes. He became frantic in his searching for a moment, but then he heard something. Heels. As he sprinted in the direction of the footsteps, he prayed that it was his girl. Sam needed to hold her one last time before she left. The little side hug a few minutes ago was not going to hold him over until... well, who knows how long. He didn't care that she was dating, he was too. He needed to feel her in his arms. It was all he could think about all day, hell, for the past few days, and now it was absolutely necessary.

He turned the corner and there she was, her hands poised to open the exit door at the end of the hallway.

"Mercedes!"

She paused, dropping her hands to her sides, almost like she was expecting him to come after her. Sam jogged down the hall, stopping a few feet away. "Were you just going to walk out of here without saying goodbye to me?"

"I did say-"

"No," he cut her off, taking two more steps forward. "You said goodbye to your _friends_."

"Sam, you're my friend-"

"No!" His hand slammed against the lockers next to him. "No, Mercedes. I'm not just your 'friend'. I'm more than that and you know it! I'm always going to love you, okay? I told you that in New York. I think about you every day, I miss you every second. That will never change. So, please, do not leave like this." His voice caught and he realized he was crying. His gaze burned holes in her stiffened back as he spoke. "You can't leave me like this."

It was silent for entirely too long. His hands clenched at his sides and his confidence dropped with every passing second. He looked down at his feet, the sight blurred by his tears and then she finally spoke.

" _Sammy._ "

Sam looked up to see Mercedes facing him. Tears were staining her cheeks and Sam's heart clenched. He wasn't sure who made the first move, but suddenly his arms were around her waist and hers around his shoulders. Her forehead was pressed into his neck, her nose taking in the familiar scent of him. He leaned down slightly to place his lips on his favorite spot, the area between her neck and shoulder, just above her collarbone. It was a place that he was positive only he knew about. Many makeout sessions started just by him touching her there. That wasn't his current intention, but the little gasp she let out made his heart flutter just the same.

"I love you so much, Sammy."

His tense body relaxed at her whispered words and he held her even tighter to him. They stayed in their embrace, swaying back and forth for a few minutes, their tears now dry on their faces. She was the first to pull away, but not enough for him to removed his arms from around her. She slid her hands down his shoulders and rested them on his hard chest. His hands strayed lower on her back, his pinkies brushing the top of her ass.

"I want you to know that you will never be just a 'friend', Sam," she told him gently. "But I need you to understand that, for now, we can _only_ be friends. I love you now and I'll _always_ love you. You're _my_ Sammy. Nothing and no one will ever change that, okay?" She smiled when he nodded in understanding at her. "Good. Now, gimme that nose."

He grinned and she giggled as he leaned down and brushed his nose against hers in a little eskimo kiss. It was always their thing. It was basically their first kiss back when they were in high school. She had confessed to him during their brief summer romance that she had never been kissed before, so, being the gentleman that he was, he rubbed his nose against hers before pecking her lips quickly. And then again and again until she kissed him back.

This moment was no different.

His lips touched hers almost tentatively and he mentally sighed in relief when he felt the familiar push of her lips against his. One little kiss turned into two. Two turned into three and then before they knew it, five whole minutes had passed of them just passing gentle kisses back and forth. Her hands somehow ended up on either side of his face, her thumb and pointer finger gently pulling on his right ear lobe and the fingers of her other hand stroked his left cheek.

"I gotta go, baby," she whispered, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

Sam nodded and kissed her one last time. His mouth moved to her cheek, over to her ear, down the side of her neck, and then stopped at her shoulder where her skin disappeared under her dress. With one last inhale of her perfume, he lifted his head and pulled away, his hands falling to his sides.

"You'll call me, right?" he asked. "I don't care what time it is here in Lima. Whenever you need anything, even if you just want to talk, you call me. I will always answer."

She flashed a bright smile at him. "I promise."

* * *

 **Once again, I suck at endings so I just ended it. Haha, I believe next up that we have a little Samcedes scene in 'A Wedding'. Review, loves, they keep me alive!**


	6. Unforgettable

**A/N: I've received a few requests to do a scene for "A Wedding" in S6 and I totally agree that Samcedes needed their own moment in that episode. "Why are Rachel and Sam not sitting together?" REALLY, MERCEDES. IS THAT REALLY A LINE YOU NEEDED TO SAY? I'm so angry about Season 6 I could spit. Before I go into a full rant, here's the story! Haha**

 **PS - Sorry it's so short! At least it didn't take me over a week to update!**

* * *

"Mercedes?"

She looked up and first saw the outstretched hand before her gaze lifted to the face of her ex-boyfriend who was smirking. Raising her eyebrow, she questioned, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that you look beautiful." Sam's smirk turned into a full-blown sly smile. "Would you like to dance?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she bit her lip, contemplating her answer. He was here with Rachel. Mercedes was the one who made a point about them sitting together and pushed Rachel to tell Burt and Carole about their new relationship, so, she knew she should say no, but the way he looked in his suit, the gleam in his eyes, the way he held his hand out to her like he did all those years ago made her throw caution to the wind. "I'd love to."

She placed her hand in his and he helped her stand up. Sam led her to the dance floor where couples young and old were swaying with each other. Rachel and Roderick stood on stage singing "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole. Sam stopped in the middle of the floor and pulled Mercedes towards him so he could rest his hands on her hips. She was still wearing her Trebletones dress and the material felt soft and silky beneath his fingers. Knowing he wasn't hers, Mercedes resigned herself to placing her hands respectively on his shoulders, keeping their upper bodies at least an inch apart.

"Really, 'Cedes?" Sam chided, looking at the space between them.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You do remember you're with Rachel, right?" she threw at him with a sassy look.

"You do remember that you're the one who forced us together?" he countered, his eyebrow quirking.

She reared her head back slightly, a look of disbelief crossing her features. "I didn't force-"

"You did."

The statement was nonchalant, but final and, for once, Mercedes was at a complete loss for words. So, maybe she pressed herself a little closer to Sam, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck and her fingers immediately threading through his short hair. And maybe she didn't say anything when Sam's hands drifted lower and cupped her bountiful ass like he owned it (because in all honesty, they both knew that he did). Sam dipped his head down and pressed his lips to her ear, singing along to their friends on stage. It was cliche, but they both felt like they were the only ones in the room. Their friends and family drifted away and for a moment they pretended they were at their own wedding, sharing their first dance as husband and wife. It should have been a daunting thought, but it brought comfort to them instead.

" _No_ , _never before has someone been more_... _Oohh_ , _unforgettable in every way and forevermore that's how you'll stay_..." He raised his head up and pressed their foreheads together, staring deep into her eyes. She smiled at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she finished the song with him, their voices harmonizing effortlessly.

" _That's why darling, it's incredible that someone so unforgettable thinks that I am_... _unforgettable_ , _too_..."

Their lips were a hair away and if it weren't for the clapping of the party-goers around them they may have kissed. Instead, they parted, shared a longing look and smile, and then she walked back to her table while he met Rachel at the stage.

* * *

 **Okay, someone needs to send me a happy or smutty prompt because I am depressing even myself over here...**


	7. Curiously Innocent

**Request by Lamimi25**

* * *

She didn't mean for it to happen. It was innocent. _She_ was innocent. Curious, yes, but _innocent._

It all started back in the kitchen. She and Sam had just finished eating dinner and he decided to help her clean up. They moved about the kitchen, Mercedes washing and Sam drying, both humming along softly to the music that played on the kitchen radio. She turned off the sink and dried her hands on the towel next to her as Sam placed the last dish in the drying rack. They looked up from their duties and shared a sweet smile.

"How about we pop in a movie and cuddle up on the couch?" she suggested.

He hummed, nodding his head. "Sounds awesome. I'll make some popcorn."

And then it happened. Mercedes had accidentally knocked the towel off the counter when she turned too quickly and Sam, not paying attention, walked forward just as she bent over. His crotch collided with her magnificent rump they both froze. Mercedes clutched the towel between nimble fingers and Sam's hands rested on her hips to steady themselves. Within in seconds, he felt the familiar tightening in his jeans and his cheeks turned a deep shake of pink. Neither moved for a moment and Sam knew that she felt his erection. Smirking, Mercedes slowly stood up, purposefully brushing her ass against him and delighting in the whimper that escaped his throat. She threw a look over her shoulder, innocence dancing in her eyes.

"Oops," she whispered before she sauntered off.

It took half of the movie and many mental images of horrible car crashes to will his erection away. It _did not help_ that Mercedes was sprawled on top of him on the couch and every slight shift she made to get comfortable would make little Sammy perk right up.

Luckily, the rest of the night went by without a hitch. They dressed themselves for bed (well, she did, Sam never bothered himself with pajamas, just sweatpants and _nothing_ else), shared a sweet kiss, and then cuddled up, falling asleep quickly.

That is, until Mercedes woke from a steamy dream.

Her chest was damp with sweat and her panties were soaked. She couldn't exactly remember the dream, but flashes of Sam's sculpted body flashed in her mind. His shoulders, his pecks, his arms, his abs, the line of hair that disappeared below his low-rise sweatpants. Feeling brave, Mercedes propped herself up on her elbow and ghosted her hand over his body stopping for a moment at the waistband of his pants before moving lower. Her hand hovered over his crotch thoughtfully before descending.

At the slightest touch she felt him stir and the feeling empowered her. She curiously palmed him, feeling the full length of him. And _damn,_ was it quite the length and thickness. Little Sammy was definitely not so little. Sam grunted and shifted in his sleep and she froze. Realizing exactly what she was doing, Mercedes contemplated whether or not she should stop. If she continued he would definitely wake up and then she would be faced with tons of questions. They agreed to wait. She _needed_ to wait. But damn it, she was curious and turned the fuck on.

She traced the outline of his hardening cock with her freshly manicured nail, taking pleasure in watching it grow right before her eyes.

"Mmm, 'Cedes..."

Her lifted up to him and she smiled when she realized he was still asleep and he said her name. Well, that was reassuring.

Her fingers hooked in the waistband and her lips pressed against his lower abdomen. Kisses peppered his skin and she tugged his pants lower and lower, her tongue flicking out to test the feel of the course hair against her taste buds. She stopped right before she could reveal his cock, his pants not stretching far enough without him lifting his hips. She pouted before a smirk crossed her lips. She lowered her head and kissed up his body, her teeth nipping gently on his sensitive nipples. By the time she reached his face, Sam's eyes popped open just in time to see his girlfriend lean down to lick his slightly parted lips before her tongue plunged inside. His eye fluttered back close and his hand became entangled in her hair as he kissed her back.

When they parted, she rest her forehead against his and smiled devilishly. "Hey, Sammy," she whispered.

"Hi," he squeaked, confusion still clouding his mind. "Whatcha doin'?"

Mercedes pulled away from him and it was then that he noticed she was straddling his hips. "Not much," she shrugged. She lowered her hips he felt her heat come in contact with his straining cock. They both moaned at the feel of being pressed against each other so intimately. She bucked forward, the ridge of him brushing against her throbbing clit. _"Fuck."_

"Mercedes," Sam breathed. He placed his hands on her waist to still her from further movement. "What are you... I thought..."

"Sam," she whined, displeased with his stopping her. She put her hands on top of his and moved them up so they were cupping her breasts through her loose t-shirt. As soon as she felt his fingers immediately begin to manipulate her large tits, she began to grind against him once again. "Ugh, yes!"

Sam no longer had enough thought in his mind to even form a clear sentence. All he could focus on was Mercedes grinding her pussy against him. Even through the material of her shorts and underwear and his pants he could feel how wet she was. It made his brain melt and his jaw go slack. He felt pre-cum begin to leak down his shaft and his balls tightened. "Oh, shit!"

"Ooh, Sammy, baby," Mercedes cooed breathlessly. "Feels so good. I think I'm gonna... Ah... Yes! _Oh!"_

"Mercedes!" Sam cried out, shooting his load in his pants as he felt the gush of wetness from between Mercedes' legs. His hands dropped from her breasts and landed on the bed on either side of him, his body spent. Though he didn't do much, this was the most satisfying and mind blowing orgasm he'd ever experienced.

Mercedes hummed contentedly above him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she still occasionally bucked against his now softening member. She collapsed on top of him, her nose nuzzling in his neck as the tremors in her body faded away. "That was amazing."

"Mmmhm," he agreed, his fingers lazily playing with her hair. "'Cedes?"

Mercedes bit her lip, expecting a million questions from him. She was confusing him, she knew, but how could she resist his gorgeous body? She knew that after many of their heated makeout sessions that he would make up an excuse to rush to the bathroom to rub one out. She sometimes wished he would do it in front of her, or let her do it for him. He was ever the gentleman and she loved him for it, but she was frustrated sometimes, too. She had better luck at hiding it, yes, but she would have to wait until her shower to do anything about it. And damn it, her fingers just did _not_ cut it anymore.

So, she braced herself for the bombardment of impending questions. Instead, she felt the soft brush of his lips against her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

She let her eyes flutter close and an incredibly warm feeling engulfed her. He didn't need answers. He had her. And that's what mattered.

* * *

 **Oooohohohohooooohhhhh, how incredibly corny of me to end it like that. lol No, but seriously, how was it?**

 **I've gotten quite a few smutty requests and I can't wait to jump on them. A wedding night, an aggressive Mercedes, and an aint shit Sam shall all be coming up! Sorry, it took so long, by the way, for the wait of an update. I'm getting over the stomach flu. _Eugh._ Haha Anyway, you know what to do with that review button, lovelies! See ya next time! **


	8. Sammy My Love

**Author's Note: I have part of another chapter written that was a request, but I was watching "The Role You Were Born To Play" and I noticed Mercedes was wearing a necklace that had two letter charms "SE" and while I try my best to stay away from S4, I refuse to believe that Sam didn't notice her necklace and that they didn't talk the entire time "Glease" was happening... SO... Here is my take on a little convo between our favorite couple that desperately needed to happen...**

* * *

Mercedes roamed the halls of McKinley High leisurely. It was nearing the end of lunch and she, Finn, Artie, and Mike had just finished figuring out some of the casting for the school production of "Grease" when Sue asked Finn to Principal Figgins' office. Mike and Artie went to the cafeteria to get some lunch before they closed the lines and Mercedes decided to take a walk around the school. Her eyes gazed over bulletin boards, lockers, school posters, trophy cases... She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she kind of missed the simplicity of high school. UCLA was amazing as well as singing backup, but sometimes her mind would drift during class or rehearsal and she would think about what she would be doing at that moment if she were still in high school.

Right now, during the lunch hour, she would be sitting with everyone from Glee, laughing and having mini food fights at their table. She'd be squished between Quinn and Tina, laughing about something silly Puck did or making fun of Rachel while simultaneously playing footsie with Sam under the table.

 _Sam._

The thought her of blonde haired, green eyed ex-boyfriend made her sigh loudly. She was the one to break it off, _again,_ due to distance. He fought so hard for her last year and she felt bad, but how could they ever make things work when she was all the way across the country? Sam was jealous enough of Shane (although, he'd said he wasn't jealous at all, but Mercedes knew better), how would he cope with Mercedes doing late night gigs in LA and being hit on by college guys? She knew it would be one dramatic fight over the next and they'd split anyway, so why deal with all the stress?

He'd been so heartbroken when she told him. She knew in the back of his mind that he understood her reasoning, but he had been relentless in pleading with her to not break up with him. They fought during her three final days in Lima and she left with a heavy heart and the memory of his crushed face seared into her mind.

Sighing again, Mercedes turned a corner and only took two steps before the janitor's closet door opened and a pale arm shot out. "What the fu-" She was suddenly grabbed around the waist and yanked inside quickly. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but a large hand beat her to it, muffling her panicked sounds.

"Ssshh! 'Cedes, it's me!"

Mercedes stopped struggling at the familiar voice and the hand slid from her mouth to rest on her shoulder. A light flicked on and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the change in lighting before she blinked up at Sam Evans who smiled smugly down at her. "What. The _hell._ Is _wrong._ With you?!" Each word was accompanied by a smack to Sam's chest and the boy put his hands up to defend himself even as he laughed. She stared him down incredulously. "You scared the shit out of me, Samuel!"

"I'm sorry!" he laughed, grabbing her hands to prevent her from hitting him any more. "I just really needed to talk to you alone."

"And you couldn't text me and say, ' _hey, 'Cedes, can you meet me in the choir room so we can have a chat?_ ' like a normal person?!"

"Would you really have come if I did that?"

She clamped her mouth shut and looked over his shoulder at a shelf full of cleaning supplies, ignoring his question. She knew she would have made up an excuse and refuse to see him. She wasn't ready to address the fact that she missed him and that she still loved him even after months apart. "What do you want, Sam?"

His playful demeanor seemed to return, though she could tell that he still wanted to address the fact that she was avoiding him. "I like your necklace."

Her breath caught in her throat and she stared up at him. _Shit._ Of course he would notice. She could feel his gaze all over her body the minute she stepped foot in the building this week. The necklace was a gift he gave her the night of prom last year. They had spent an amazing evening together, officiating their on-again relationship and Sam made sure to give her the necklace before he lost his nerve. She became emotional, tears threatening to fall as he explained that even though she was leaving for college at least she'd have a part of him with her. She wore the necklace more often than not these days, needing a remember that one day she _would_ become a star. Sam was the first person to believe in her, to help her believe in herself. For that alone, she'd always have a special place in her heart for him.

Taking advantage of her silence and trip down memory lane, Sam stepped closer, feeling her breasts press against his lower chest. Mercedes tried to put distance between them, but she quickly found herself trapped between Sam and the door of the tiny closet. "How long are we going to dance around like we don't know each other?"

She frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "We're not dancing-"

"You're avoiding me, Mercedes, and you know it."

A shiver ran down her spine. God, she loved when his attitude became demanding he went from Southern boy to ain't shit in 0.5 seconds. It always thrilled her. "I'm sorry if you think I'm avoiding you. I've been busy helping Finn and Artie with the play."

Sam raised his arm and braced it above her head on the door, towering over her as he pressed himself even closer. "If you're not avoiding me," he whispered lowly. "Then why haven't you looked me in the eye once since you came back?"

 _Fuck._ Did this boy notice _everything?_ If he would put even half of the energy he spent watching her every move into his school work he'd probably be Valedictorian. "Sam, look-"

"How's LA?"

The question threw her off. Could he please choose _one_ thing to pick her brain about? She was disoriented enough as it is from being this close in proximity to him, all his questions were just making her spiral out of control. "Umm, it's good. Warm."

"Hmm," he nodded, his gaze drifting down to her chest. He moved his free hand to the necklace resting just above the swell of her breasts, his finger tracing over his initials slowly. "Meet any new friends?"

She raised her eyebrow, keeping her eyes on his face. "Is this your way of asking if I have a boyfriend?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, his finger now tracing lazy patterns all over the exposed skin of her chest. "I'd be happy for you."

"The _fuck_ you would!" she exclaimed, scoffing at him.

Sam paused, his fingers now resting over her heart. "I would be!" he growled. "I love you, Mercedes. And if you're happy then I am, too. Just like I know if you found out I had a girlfriend _you'd_ be happy for _me_."

She scrunched her face up at his wording, her heart pumping wildly in her chest. "So, is that your way of telling me that you have a girlfriend?"

 _"No!_ That's not..." He smacked the hand above them against the door in frustration before he dropped his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he collected his thoughts. "I'm trying to tell you that while I miss you and I wish we were together, _more_ than that I want us to be friends. I don't want us to ignore each other any more. I miss your friendship, Mercedes." He opened his eyes, staring deep into her brown orbs. "I miss _you."_

Her hands, having a mind of their own, moved from their idle spot by her sides to his hips, her fingers subconsciously hooking into the belt loops of his jeans while her thumbs absently stroked the divot in his hips. She tilted her chin up and brushed her nose against his, their eyes never breaking contact. "I miss you, too, baby."

The ringing bell signaled the end of lunch, but they ignored it. They stayed wrapped up in their own world for a few minutes longer, breathing the other in and feeling their anxiety and worries wash away just from being in the mere presence of the each other. Minutes later, the warning bell for the next period rang and they listened as students ran down the hallways, trying to make it on time to their classes.

"You need to get to class, Sammy," she whispered.

He nodded against her, his fingers moving up from where they were placed over her heart and tangling in her hair. Before Mercedes coud realize what he was doing, Sam titled her head back and captured the gasp that escaped her in his mouth. Mercedes was shocked at first, but her instincts kicked in soon after, her tongue flicking against his teasingly. Sam smiled against her mouth as their tongues played and Mercedes returned it. The final bell ringing is what broke them apart, albeit unwillingly.

"How do you think " _making out with Miz Mercedes Jones_ " would look as an excuse on my tardy pass?" he asked as he stepped back so she could open the door.

Mercedes smacked him lightly in the stomach even as she let out a small chuckle. "Don't you _dare,_ Sam Evans."

He grinned and shrugged. "I think it's a viable excuse."

She rolled her eyes, turning to face him in the empty hallway. "You're crazy."

"Yeah," he agreed, grabbing her hand in his. "But you kind of love it."

* * *

 **A/N: Well! How was that?! It's something I desperately needed, I know that. Haha The next chapter, like I said earlier, is a request for "Five Years Later" Samcedes. Stay tuned and review, lovelies! Thanks!**


	9. Five Years Later

**Author's Note: GUYS! You are all amazing and I cannot thank you enough for your awesome reviews and prompts! I just realized that I never put a disclaimer at the beginning of any of these chapters so, here it is: I own nothing. Literally. I don't even own my car.**

 **Now, this is a combination of requests by _Zini_ and _Brunaabc._ Missing Samcedes scene in S6 - "five years later", "dinner date", and "settling down".**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam was beyond nervous. His left leg wouldn't stop bouncing and he was sure his hair was sticking out in every direction due to him running his hands through it repeatedly. He had received a text from Mercedes about an hour ago saying that she was in town for the dedication and that she wanted to have dinner with him at Breadstix if he was available. Technically, he had a date with his current fling... (Veronica? Victoria? Something with a V...) but he called and cancelled immediately.

 _"Really Sam? I'm all ready to go!" she'd screeched._

 _"Sorry... Vanessa!" He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for remembering her name. "Something came up."_

 _"What could be more important than dinner with me at Gio's?"_

 _"Honestly?" Sam smirked. "Mercedes Jones."_

 _"What?" she squawked. "What does a singer have to do with-"_

 _"Goodbye Vanessa!"_

The door to the restaurant opened and Sam looked up quickly. "Wow..." he whispered.

Mercedes walked right up to the table Sam was at with a blinding smile on her face. When Sam just stared at her with his jaw dropped she raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Well?" she sassed. "You just gonna sit there staring or are you gonna hug me?"

Sam shot out of his chair and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. Mercedes giggled at the force of him, her hands grasping tightly to his leather jacket clad shoulders and she took in his familiar manly scent of pine, cologne, and something entirely Sam. His arms held tightly to her waist and his nose found its home in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "Two years is way too long."

Mercedes sighed, all of her muscles relaxing as she felt his steady breathing against her neck. "Way, _way_ too long, Sammy."

* * *

"Not to be presumptuous," Sam began as the waitress took their menus. He waited until Mercedes raised her eyes to him. "Your text sounded like you wanted to talk about something." She raised her eyebrow at him and Sam quickly clarified. "I mean, whenever we all are in town at the same time we usually go to Mr. Schue's for a potluck, so unless we are waiting on others I figured you had something to discuss and I'm not trying to rush you or anything. You can tell me whenever you're ready. Unless, you really just wanted to see me and catch up, but if not-"

"Sam!"

Sam clamped his mouth shut and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He was still nervous and babbling like an idiot. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay, baby." She smiled gently. He grinned sheepishly at the endearment. "I really did want to talk to you." She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Sam waited patiently, though, he felt as if his heart was about to beat out of his chest. "So, you know I finished my world tour back in November?" When she saw him nod, she took another deep breath. "Well, I talked to my manager and after a few weeks of consideration, I've decided..."

Sam frowned when she trailed off. "Decided what?"

Mercedes bit her lip and folded her hands together tightly, resting them on the table in front of her. "I've decided to take a few years off to settle down and start a family."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked. He tried not to express his surprise, but he knew his jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide in bewilderment. It took him a moment, but he finally gathering his bearings and cleared his throat. "Wow," he breathed. He reached across the table to rest his hand on top of her clasped ones. "Mercedes, that's... Wow..."

She grinned and opened her mouth to continue when the waiter came by and set their food on the table. They took a few minutes to settle their rumbling stomachs in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Sam had an unyielding question on his mind as they ate and before he could stop himself he blurted it out. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Mercedes choked on her bite of salad and after a full minute of coughing and taking large gulps of her ice water, she squeaked, "What?"

Sam's face was flushed again and he kept his eyes on his plate. "I mean, I've seen you date a few guys over the years and I know you like to keep your private life private, but I haven't seen or heard anything about you dating anyone recently and I need to make sure he's treating you right." Pleased with himself for his confident answer, even though he felt his heart cracking, he sat up straighter and stared at her incredulous expression.

Clearing her throat, Mercedes sat up straighter as well and smirked. "Well, I've known him for quite a few years now."

"Oh." Realizing how disappointed he sounded, he corrected himself. "I mean, oh, really?"

"Mmhmm..." She leaned forward, resting on her elbows as she gazed into his eyes. "He's the sweetest man I've ever met," she continued. "He's got a heart the size of his head and he's been the best friend I've ever had."

"I see." He tried to keep his reaction to her words passive, but it was getting harder and harder by the second as she described this perfect mystery man.

Mercedes smiled a smile that she seemed to reserve only for him. "He's tall, about six foot and he's got the most gorgeous body I've ever seen." She fanned herself to emphasize his level of hotness and Sam finally dropped his sight back to his plate in defeat. "He's got a beautiful head of blonde hair, the brightest green eyes I've ever seen, and lips big and soft, perfectly matched for mine." She giggled when he snapped his gaze back to her, his eyes wide again. "And he's a Southern gentleman, something that pleases my mom all too much."

Sam's face broke out into the biggest smile Mercedes had ever seen to date. "Are you... I don't... Mercedes?" His smile turned into a frown and confusion took over.

Mercedes bit her lip, her confidence dropping. "You're not... seeing anyone, are you?" she asked and then sighed. "Shit, I should have-"

"No!" he exclaimed, waving his hands about as if it would help wipe that thought from her mind. "I mean, I kind of had a date tonight, but as soon as you text me, I cancelled."

She knit her eyebrows together. "Why?"

He scoffed lightly. "You really need to ask that question?" When she stared blankly at him he shook his head in mirth. "Mercedes, I'd move mountains to spend just one minute with you." He leaned back in his chair and looked off somewhere over her shoulder for a moment. "I just can't believe you chose me..."

" _What_?" She sounded irritated and he winced. "Sam Evans, there has never been any competition," she told him, catching his eyes as she spoke. "No one would ever compare to you. You're my first and only choice."

He beamed at her, his nose crinkling cutely. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes at him. _"Yes,_ you dork." She looked down at their plates briefly before she waved the waitress over for the check.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked as they walked arm in arm through the streets of Lima towards Sam's apartment complex.

"Well, that kind of depends on you." She dipped her head and bit her lip.

"How so?"

She was quiet for a beat. "How do you feel about moving in with me?"

He stopped walking abruptly and turned to face her. "What?"

Mercedes nervously grinned. "I bought a house here in Lima. Nothing too fancy, though, I made sure it had an extra room just for my clothes and shoes, and I'm turning the basement into a studio, but... It's a house in the town I grew up and I think it's the perfect place to raise kids."

He gawked at her. "What about your apartment in New York and your house in Beverly Hills?"

She shrugged, kicking her boot out to brush the dirt. "I'll still have them for when I need to travel for work and stuff, but I want to live here when I'm not working." She watched him mull everything over that she just sprung on him. It was a lot to process, after all.

"Wait here." Mercedes pouted as Sam dashed off to a patch of grass in front of his apartments. He bent down and picked up a dandelion daintily before rushing back to her. She looked at him, confused. "I want to do this right this time." He got down on one knee and Mercedes gasped, her hands flying up to her chest as Sam held the dandelion out to her. "Mercedes Patrice Jones," he began, his eyes tearing up along with hers. "Will you marry me?"

Mercedes let out a sob, nodding her head vigorously. "Yes." She let out a teary smile as she accepted the yellow and green weed from him. "Yes!"

Sam jumped up and gathered her in his arms as they cheered and cried together. He lifted her up by the waist and spun her around joyously. She squealed, throwing her head back in raucous laughter. When he stopped spinning her, he let her feet touch the ground once again and pulled her even closer. Mercedes placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you, Sam Evans."

She connected their lips in the sweetest of kisses. They both sighed happily at the feel being together like this again. When they finally pulled apart a few minutes later, Sam brushed his nose against hers and they both let out nose-crinkling grins.

"And I love you, Mercedes Evans."

* * *

 **Damn, I am so sappy. Haha I hope this was what you two wanted! Please review! They keep me alive!**

 **I'm gonna start writing on Triple3JC's prompt next. Have a great weekend and Happy Mardi Gras!**


	10. What The World Needs Now

"That was beautiful, Sam," Mercedes complimented the blonde man as he set his guitar on the stand next to the bench they were sitting at in the McKinley High School auditorium. "But isn't that song a little romantic to be singing to your friend?"

"Oh, come on," Sam rolled his eyes. "We're not just friends."

"Uhh, yeah we are." Mercedes squinted her eyes at him. "We broke up months ago."

"Okay, well, it's kind of a hard transition to just being friends," he snapped. At her look of shock he calmed his tone and continued. "You know, like, two minutes ago it was cool if I touched your boobs, and then we break up, and then it's not, and then-"

"But you've been dating people, right?" She cut him off with a stern look. "I mean, you're going out with girls? I just assumed you weren't telling me."

"No," he shook his head. "No, I wouldn't lie to you about that... Actually, I thought that if I did it would hurt you and we wouldn't be friends anymore."

Mercedes' expression fell and she sighed. "Sam," she scooted closer to him on the bench, but not as close as Sam wanted. "You're sweet. But you have to trust that our friendship is stronger than that. You have to believe that we really love each other."

"I do really love you, Mercedes!" Sam sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

Mercedes frowned and tilted her head to get a better look at him. "Okay, why are you getting upset right now?"

"Because you don't get it!" He smacked his thighs and turned to face her. Mercedes' eyes widened at his words and she almost scooted back to her previous spot, but the determined look in Sam's eyes stopped her. "I love you. I have loved you since our first summer together. I will always love you, Mercedes. I don't want to date other girls. I want you." Mercedes opened her mouth to reply, but Sam cut her off with a swift kiss, capturing her lips between his.

Mercedes melted at the familiar feel of Sam's lips against hers. She opened her mouth and willingly kissed him back, sucking on his top lip while he nibbled on her bottom lip. Her hands itched to reach up and run through his hair, but she kept them in her lap, whereas Sam's hands settled on her waist for balance. They both pulled away at the same time, staying close with their foreheads pressed together.

"I know you said you don't want me to wait for you," he said softly, his breath warm against her cheeks. "But I am miserable without you, Mercedes. I've already been waiting for months."

"But Rachel-"

"Rachel means nothing to me, she's a friend," he told her. "The past few days I've been thinking about how it would be to date her and I can't help but compare her to you." He smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers. "Every scenario I've come up with has been horrible because in my mind there is no comparison... because she isn't you. No one will ever be you."

Mercedes finally let her hands move from their idle position in her lap to cup his cheeks. "I have to be honest with you," she began. "I've actually been seeing someone."

Sam deflated and his expression turned to one of hurt. "Oh."

"Yeah, his name is Tank. He's a Christian-Rock singer who is also saving himself for marriage." She stroked her thumbs along the underside of Sam's sad eyes. "But when I think about a future with him - all I see is blank."

"Blank?" Sam asked, confused.

"Darkness," she explained with a grin. "Nothing. Nada. I literally cannot see past what we have now... which is very little if you ask me." Sam's face lit up at that and Mercedes couldn't resist kissing him quickly again. "But when I think about you, and I imagine our future..." she shook her head, a wistful look in her eyes. "I see a house, kids, love, old-age-"

"Me too!" he exclaimed, pulling her closer as she laughed.

"But we are in two different places right now, Sam. Literally. I'm traveling for my mall tour still and you're living in Lima."

"I could come with you-"

She shook her head, silencing him. "I wouldn't want you to... I _don't_ want you to. You love it here."

"Then I don't understand?" He pulled away from their intimate embrace, his hands resting atop her thighs while hers slid down to his shoulders. "Are we back together or not? I can't take another breakup, Mercedes."

"We are back together, Sammy," she affirmed and she watched as he visibly relaxed at the words. "We'll give the long-distance thing a try. Hell, with as much as Rachel has me coming back to Lima, we'll be seeing more of each other than not."

They shared a short laugh before getting caught up in one another again. Sam pulled her even closer to him, resting his nose in the crook of her neck. "I missed this."

"I missed you."

"Finally!"

Sam and Mercedes' heads snapped up at the sound of Santana's voice from across the auditorium.

"Uhhh, what?" Mercedes asked as Santana and Rachel approached the pair with smirks.

"It's about damn time you two got back together!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yes!" Rachel agreed. "I thought I was actually going to have to date Sam for a second there." Sam's mouth dropped and Rachel waved her hands about as if trying to wipe the slate clean of what she just said. "I mean, no offense!" she amended quickly. "It's just - You're like a brother and the whole idea of even kissing you kinda creeped me out."

"Wait a minute," Mercedes pointed her finger between Rachel and Santana. "You two planned this?"

"Not necessarily. Rachel just kinda put an idea in Sam's head about moving on and Brittany mentioned that Tank guy while you two were on tour and voila! You're back together."

Sam frowned, his lips in an over exaggerated pout. "That made no sense."

"Anyway," Rachel jumped up and down, clapping her hands together excitedly. "You're back together!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't know what the hell this was. I'm sure someone requested this so I did it. I did it poorly, but I did it, damn it. Lol Review?**


	11. Sleeping

**Request by bcandylandgirl - Samcedes S5 NYC, sharing a bedroom.**

* * *

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and the feeling of drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he quickly wiped his lips free of spit as he sat up on the couch. He glanced around the apartment he was sharing with Mercedes and Blaine with his eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the morning light peering through the windows. He threw the blanket off his legs and stood up to stretch. After rearranging his morning wood, he padded around the couch and down the hall towards the kitchen.

He leaned against the doorway to watch his beautiful girlfriend cook some breakfast with a smile at his lips. Sam was so happy he and Mercedes decided to get back together. He wasn't sure if he would be able to live under the same roof as her and not kiss her at any chance he got. They had only been officially dating for just over a week now and he was in heaven.

He slowly walked up behind Mercedes as she swayed her hips back and forth to the music in her head. His hands found their home low on her hips and Mercedes squealed in surprise.

"Sam!" she exclaimed. She tried to turn around, but his grip on her was tight. He pressed himself against her back and leaned down to place kisses on her neck. Mercedes tilted her head so he had better access and closed her eyes, her head resting against his shoulder. Sam slid his hands around her waist and up to her chest.

"Sam," she warned weakly. Sam ignored her and dragged his tongue along her sensitive spot as his hands grasped her t-shirt covered breasts, his fingers rolling the peaked nipples. Mercedes gasped and then whimpered while Sam smirked. He eventually moved his hands back down and rested them on her tummy as Mercedes turned her head to capture his lips.

"Mmm, good morning," he mumbled when they parted.

"Morning, you naughty boy."

Sam grinned even wider. "Whatcha cookin'?"

Mercedes turned back to the skillet in front of her. "Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and biscuits."

Sam groaned his appreciation in her ear. "That sounds amazing. How long do I have until we eat?"

Mercedes glanced at the timer for the biscuits. "Ten minutes." He nodded and kissed her cheek before dashing upstairs to shower and get dressed. Fifteen minutes later, Sam and a Mercedes were sat at the table eating the breakfast she cooked.

"Oh my God," Sam moaned. "This is incredible, 'Cedes."

"Thank you, baby," she smiled at him. She watched as Sam took another large bite of eggs followed by a small bite of bacon. She set her fork down and rested her elbows on the edge of the table. "Hey Sam," she asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Sam looked up at her at the sound of his name and quickly swallowed the large portion of food in his mouth. "Yeah, anything."

Mercedes bit her lip in contemplation before she shook her head and picked her fork back up. "Never mind..." "

Mercedes, what is it?" Sam persisted.

"Nothing. It's nothing. More biscuits?" She distracted him by holding up the basket of warm biscuits.

"Thank you." He grabbed two out of the basket and set them on his plate.

* * *

Later that night, Sam and Mercedes were cuddled up on her bed watching a movie. She was lying on her back, her head propped up by a few pillows while Sam was draped completely over her, his left leg entwined between her legs and his head resting on her bosom. His eyes began to droop and he blinked hard to keep them open, but it was a losing battle.

"I should go downstairs before I fall asleep," he said as he sat up and stretched.

"Oh," Mercedes said, keeping her eyes locked on the tv screen while she fiddled with her shirt. "Okay."

Sam eyed his girlfriend warily. He knew something was up. She had been acting funny all day and then there was that moment at breakfast that she refused to discuss no matter how much he goaded her about it. "Okay, what's wrong, Mercedes?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and pouted, much like a petulant child, still avoiding eye contact. "Nothing."

Sam crawled back on top of her, hovering on all fours until she finally looked at him. "It's not nothing. You've been acting weird all day. And you still won't tell me what you wanted to ask me at breakfast. I'm a big boy, 'Cede. Whatever it is, I can take it."

Mercedes finally looked at the green-eyed blonde adonis above her and sighed. "It's silly. You're gonna laugh."

"I promise I won't."

She bit her lip and looked away for a moment before locking her eyes back on him. "I was wondering... Well, hoping actually, I mean, that is, if you want to-"

"Baby, you're rambling."

"Do you want to sleep with me?" She blurted out. Sam raised his eyebrow and smirked down at her. Realizing what she said, Mercedes smacked his arm. "I mean just sleeping, Sam Evans!"

He chuckled and kissed her pouting lips. "I thought we had a rule about that. You said if we try this then I have to stay on the couch and you in your room?"

"I know," she picked imaginary lint off his shirt before looking back at him. "I just... I love the way I feel when I'm in your arms and I get lonely even though I know you're just down the stairs..."

Sam's heart melted at her words and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. "I feel the same way," he said when they parted. He rubbed his nose against hers and delighted in her giggle. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, though. You call the shots, okay? Just let me know if I do something wrong."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You won't do anything wrong, Sam." They shared one more kiss before she patted his chest so he could get off her. "Go get your stuff. I'm gonna get ready for bed."

* * *

Sam entered the bedroom dressed in his sleep clothes, which, for him, consisted of his boxers and nothing else. He lied down on the bed and waited for Mercedes to emerge from the bathroom. A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and Sam's breath caught in his throat. Apparently, Mercedes only slept in an oversized night shirt and some boy shorts. Sam felt Sammy Jr. begin to spring to life and he shifted on the bed.

"Bathroom is all yours," Mercedes said nonchalantly. "I cleared a space for you on the sink for your razor and tooth brush."

Sam quickly hopped off the bed, startling Mercedes in the process as he ran to the bathroom and shut the door. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face and then he paced back and forth to will his erection away, but nothing was working. Finally, he exited the bathroom to find the bedroom lights turned off and Mercedes already under the covers. A scarf was wrapped around her head and the scent of cocoa butter filled the air. He walked over to the bed and crawled in behind her, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. He pulled her back to him and curled himself around her, his nose finding his favorite spot between her neck and shoulder. Mercedes' hand found his and she laced their fingers together against her stomach, just below her breasts.

They both shifted for a few minutes, each trying to adjust and find the most comfortable spot. Finally, Mercedes sighed. "Sam, can you move your knee?" Sam did as she asked, tucking his legs behind hers. "Sam, your knee is poking in my back."

Sam's face flushed and he bit his lip. "That's, uh... That's not my knee..."

"Then what is it- Ohhhh..."

The room became uncomfortably silent as they both held their breaths. Mercedes shifted once more and Sam groaned when her ass brushed against his cock once more.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes," he said quickly. "I can move to the other side of the bed or I can put a pillow between-"

"Sam," Mercedes giggled. "It's fine, baby. I actually... I kind of like it."

"I - wait, what?"

"I like it," she reassured him. "It's flattering. It makes me feel good knowing that I turn you on."

"Oh. Good." He grinned and then nuzzled her neck. "Because you totally do. Like all the time. Sometime I just hear your voice from the other room and-"

"Okay Sam," she laughed, patting his hand. "I get it. Go to sleep."

"Goodnight kiss?"

Mercedes was silent for a moment before answering. "No funny business? Just a kiss, right?"

"I promise."

She turned her head and Sam leaned down. Their lips connected sweetly before parting. Mercedes initiated the next kiss, and the one after that, and then the next thing Sam knew, she was straddling him and her tongue was down his throat. Their lips smacked when she pulled back to kiss his neck and chest and Sam let out a heavy breath. "I thought you said no funny business?"

Mercedes sat up to look down at him. "Do you wanna make out or not?"

Sam's answer was to pull her back down to him and capture her lips.

* * *

 **All right, how was that? Hope I did what you asked! Review, lovelies! And send more requests!**


	12. Ice Cream and Other Goodies

Request by Brunaabc: **_Samcedes grocery shopping/first time Mercedes let Sam touch her boobs._**

 **AN: Obviously, slightly AU _. Slightly._**

* * *

"Ohhh, Cool Ranch Doritos! Yes!" Sam grabbed the family size bag of the salty chips and threw them into the cart.

"Sam," Mercedes began in a chastising tone. "You do not need a family sized bag of chips."

"Uhhh, yes, I do," he sassed. He turned back to the shelf and grabbed a normal sized bag. "I'll get two days out of this, maybe." He held up the larger bag that he had thrown in the cart. "This bag? Three to four days. It's simple math." Mercedes rolled her eyes and began to walk away, pushing the cart filled with groceries. Sam threw the small bag back on the shelf and took two large steps to catch up to her. "Hey, I told you that I would push the cart."

"Sam, I can push a damn cart," she remarked.

"I know you can," he relented as he gently pushed her to the side so he could grab onto the cart's handle bar. "But I want to push it for you. It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

Mercedes grabbed onto the side of the cart and smiled. "Well, thank you. That's very sweet."

"Like honey," he winked at her and she shook her head at him. He turned down another aisle at the grocery store and stopped abruptly. "Oh my God, _yes."_ Sam snatched up a package of Honey Buns and looked pleadingly at Mercedes. "I haven't had these since I was eight years old. Please, can we get them? Please please please?!"

"Sam!" Mercedes grabbed the package from him and placed it back on the shelf. "We already have Oreos and ice cream. We don't need anymore sweets. Besides, we are already over budget by thirty dollars."

"But 'Cedes!" he whined like a child. "I want them!"

"Then put either the Oreos or the ice cream back!"

"But the Oreos _go_ with the ice cream!"

"It's Cookies 'N Cream ice cream!" she exclaimed, holding the offending item in her hand. "It has Oreos in it already!"

Sam cocked his hip out and scoffed. "Mercedes, you know they're stingy with cookies part of that combination."

She rolled her eyes again. "You get two deserts, Sam. _Two._ Now choose. Or I'll choose for you."

Sam pouted and looked between the cart and the shelf that held the Honey Buns. He sighed and turned away, leaving the delicious treats on the shelf. Mercedes smirked to herself and followed behind him. They checked their items out and Sam carried the hefty load of bags as they walked the streets of New York back to their apartment.

Later that night, after dinner, Sam continued to pout as he scooped up his ice cream with Oreos piled on top. Mercedes stood at the counter and watched every bite he took as she hid her giggles behind her cup of evening tea. When he was finished, he rinsed his bowl and place it in the dishwasher. Mercedes set her cup down on the counter and quietly grabbed Sam's hand in hers. He looked at her questioningly.

"Come with me." She tugged his hand and then casually began to saunter towards the stairs, Sam following her like a lost puppy. They reached the bedroom and Sam watched cautiously as Mercedes closed and then locked the door. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest with anticipation and excitement. He had no idea what his girlfriend had up her sleeve, but he was excited nonetheless.

"'Cedes, what's going on?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"Well," she climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees in the middle, reaching her hand out for him to join her. "I want to cheer you up."

Sam cleared his throat and got on the bed as well. "H-how?"

Mercedes guided him so he was also on his knees facing her. Wordlessly, she steadied herself by placing her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward to capture his lips. Sam was not one to complain or argue, so he kissed her back immediately. He gripped her hips and shuffled himself closer to her as her tongue asked for entrance to his mouth. He quickly granted her access and delighted in her small whimper as their tongues tangled. He felt her hands slide down his biceps and forearms to his hands where she gripped them and began to guide them up her sides. When his thumbs grazed the underside of her breasts, Sam gasped slightly into her mouth. Mercedes smiled against his lips and then moved his hands even higher so his palms were fully on her breasts.

"Whoah," Sam parted from the intense kiss and slid his hands back down to her hips. "Baby, what are you- I thought-"

"I told you," she shook her head. "I want to cheer you up."

"But you don't have to-"

"Sam," she deadpanned. "If I really didn't want you to touch my tits do you think I'd be letting you do this right now?"

Sam thought about it for a second and then shook his head. "No. You'd probably smack me and then yell at me for about 20 minutes for not respecting your body and then you wouldn't talk to me for three days and-"

"Okay, I get it," she stopped him by raising her hand up. "You're killing the mood, baby."

"Right!" he exclaimed, startling Mercedes a bit. "Let's get this show back on the road." He tentatively put his hands on her breasts and looked at her for approval.

"Sam, they're not delicate!" she said abruptly. "Grab 'em!"

Sam quickly obliged and squeezed her breasts while running his thumb across her nipples until they pebbled under his touch. Mercedes moaned while Sam's eyes bugged. "Are you not wearing a bra?"

"Since when do I wear a bra to bed?"

This time Sam moaned, but refrained from commenting and continued to play with her breasts. Soon enough, they began to makeout again, changing positions so Mercedes was on her back and Sam was on top of her. After a while, Sam lifted his head and they breathed heavily for a moment.

Mercedes' face etched in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Can I... ya know..." he swallowed loudly. "Under the shirt?"

"Too far."

"Right."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Sam walked up behind Mercedes as she stood at the stove making eggs and bacon and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands immediately finding her tits.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, removing his hands from her body.

"What?" he grinned. "I can't help it! You opened the door and I'm just happily strolling in."

She shook her head at him and ordered him to sit down as she finished breakfast. Soon after, Blaine came home and Sam huffed in annoyance. He couldn't touch her while Blaine was home. They made a rule about no PDA in front of friends back when they dated in high school and they were sticking to it, excluding the time he planted one on her to prove their chemistry a few weeks back.

Rachel and Kurt came over after lunch and stayed until almost 11pm and Mercedes went straight to bed after they left. Sam sulked until the next morning when he woke up to Mercedes straddling him and kissing his neck. Her perked up and immediately made a grab for her bountiful bosom. Mercedes reared back, holding her chest up in her hands.

"Sam!" she shouted. "That hurt!"

"Wha-? What did?"

"You pinched me, you jerk!" She smacked his chest and then rolled off of him and out of the bed.

"Mercedes!" Sam called out. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, baby!"

Mercedes just shook her head and grabbed her robe as she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Sam threw his head back in frustration when he heard the click of the lock sliding into place.

It took two days and a bouquet of flowers for Sam to gain access back to the glorious mounds of her breasts again. They lay on the floor in the middle of the living room, the fireplace roaring next to them and the soothing sounds of Bobby Vinton singing "Blue Velvet" floating around them. Sam rolled her nipples between his fingers and Mercedes gasped, biting her lip.

"That feels so good, Sammy," she groaned.

"It can feel even better," he whispered as he nipped gently at her throat.

"How?"

He removed his hands and tried slinking them underneath the fabric of her shirt.

Mercedes quickly intervened and grabbed his wrists. _"Hey, remember the rules_!"

" _Wha_ -? _My hands are above the waist_!"

" _And on top of the clothes_!"

" _Agghh_..."

* * *

 **The end. Lol I didn't know how to even go about finishing this so I decided on making the end canon. Whatcha think? Leave reviews and more requests if ya have them! Merci beaucoup!**


End file.
